Lazy Morning
by Boyue
Summary: Russia could afford one lazy morning with China. -RussiaChina/Oneshot


_APH and its characters © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Russia x China_

_Rated PG for fluff and severely lack of plot. 3_

* * *

**LAZY MORNING

* * *

**

Russia woke up earlier than China, which came as a surprise. The silver-haired man tilted his head slightly and casted a glance at the man sleeping next to him. China slept on his side with his chin pulled toward his chest and his fist knotted tightly on the bed sheet. The heavy comforter covered up to his bare shoulder, shielding the rest of his torso from Russia's longing gaze. Russia shifted carefully on to his side, pressing his face against the warm pillow. China was deep asleep, as evident by the soft and carefree breathing. A smile, however small it was, crept up Russia's lips as he gingerly brushed the stray deep brown strands away from China's eyelids. China had long and full lashes, Russia took note, and a set of pouty lips that made him truly a delicate eastern beauty. Perhaps that was what had drawn him to his Asian ally in the first place. He was an appreciator of beauty without a doubt, and China's elegant exterior coating a fiery interior was an added bonus.

Russia drew his eyes to the messy ponytail cascading carelessly over China's slim shoulder. He frowned, as he clearly remembered removing the red tie last night. He could recall the feel of his fingers roaming through China's hair while their lips clashed vigorously in the beginning of their heated love-making. China must have retied his hair sometime in the night without him knowing. He scooted closer, careful not to bounce his weight in fear of waking up his lover. He eased the braid off China's shoulder. His fingers lingered on the smooth skin, cautiously touching the protruding bone. At the contact of their skin, Russia was quickly overwhelmed with his insatiable craving for love-making. Yes, it was a craving, and in his weaker moments, it consumed his every thought. He lusted for China like an opium addict lusting for just one puff of his cure. Perhaps they could unite in the late afternoon or evening, if he were to fail to convince China. For now, Russia would suffice with a chaste kiss.

He leaned over his sleeping lover and planted a clean peck on the cheek. He drew away but kept a close distance to China's face; close enough for him to inhale the scent of the Asian man. China smelled nice, though by no mean in the traditional sense of 'nice'. China smelled like flowers – peonies to be exact – but he also smelled of not-so-pleasing herbs and strange medicinal ointment. China had once claimed it was the innate consequences of being an old man and Russia cooed that the Asian was still daunting beautiful. China's blushing face was a delight to his eyes. As for the medicinal ointments, Russia had tried them once. They were most definitely effective but the pungent stench was quite difficult to bear. But since his repulsed face earned a laugh from China, Russia didn't mind it too much… though he avoided the ointments completely from then on.

Russia lowered his head soundlessly back on his pillow. Though soundless he was, China opened one eye at the disturbance. The sole groggy brown eye met Russia's amethyst ones. With a displease grunt, China scanned his surroundings. The tired eye returned to give Russia a scolding stare, wordlessly questioning why the taller man had woken him. Russia smiled guiltily, having failed his mission. As he was about to part his lips to mutter a morning greeting, China let his eyelid close like a worried pearl oyster hiding its precious stone. And in seconds, the soft breathing resumed and Russia assumed China had drifted off to sleep again. Poor China, he thought. The long journey and last night's passion must have drained most of the energy out of China. He would agree now that age did have its setback. Most of the time, it was China who travelled miles to come see him. It was quite unfair, really, and Russia decided on the spot that he should make the initiative to visit the east. He had always meant to visit Hong Kong, as he had heard nice things about the ex-British protégé. Perhaps he could plan a vacation to travel through Asia. Though he would most certainly avoid South Korea since he and the hyperactive young man had never gotten along. Korea was rather protective of his big brother and disapproved of the relationship with Russia. China certainly had a lot of responsibilities and siblings to take care of. He should definitely make the plan to visit then, he thought, as China's siblings were _his _siblings as well.

He tilted his head toward the window. The morning light shone in through the gap between curtains. A flock of birds chirped and fluttered their wings, casting a dramatic shadow on the floor. He should get out of bed soon though he was reluctant. The weather was not too cold; it was only that the bed felt much warmer with China in it and in a few days, he would be back to sleeping alone. Alone, until their next reunion. But there was much for him to do; there was always much to do. Against his wishes, Russia shifted his weight on his elbows and pushed himself up. A swift and strong arm barred him and pinned him down. It was easy to forget how strong China could be. He turned his head, amused that China's eyes were still shut. A rush of warmth came over him as the Asian slithered over and lied partially on top of him. China let out a grouchy mumble into his chest and Russia put on the third smile of the day. He draped his arm around China's slender frame and breathed out a content sigh.

He was reminded of the first time they had slept together in such position. It was during the war, when they somehow ended shipwrecked on a small island. The ocean night was merciless. Russia was accustomed to the cold and his usual outfit shielded the cold air; it was nothing to him. But China was shivering; the thin fabric of his uniform was useless against the night. In a flick of kindness, most likely the first time he realized he bore affection for his ally, he offered his long scarf as a blanket to China. China was dignified and declined the offer with a shuddering grin. But as the low temperature raged on, the older man resigned, accepted the offer, and wrapped himself tightly in the soothing scarf. Russia had thought it was the end of it until he woke in the morning and felt a heavy weight on his chest. He peeked down at the top of China's head and blood rushed to his face. China's slender fingers were placed so perfectly over his heart that he was, for a moment, afraid that his excited heartbeats would wake the man. He deduced that China must have slide over during the night to seek warmth. Russia didn't recall the night being so cold, but his senses were too disorganized for him to think coherently. Only that it felt nice to wake up in such a way. That he wished for it to be a daily occurrence.

Russia lowered his chin and pressed the side of his face on China's head. He combed his fingers through the tangled bed hair until he located the red hair tie. He dug in his fingers and, as gently as he could, pulled it off. Still, his touch was rough. China grunted in protest; a sharp finger poked at his ribcage, forcing a gasp out of his mouth. He tossed away the tie, ignoring the strands of hair that were attached to the elastic. China shuffled in bed, turning his face at an upward angle. Russia stared at the sleeping face on top of him. Yes, he had works to do, but he couldn't pry himself away. He resumed his combing of China's silk-like hair. Closing his eyes, he listened to the tranquil morning sounds. Birds sang in far distance. The rest of the house came alive. China breathed calmly in his sleep, just a little out of sync to his own breathing.

Russia could afford one lazy morning.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: My first APH fanfic and first time writing my OTP! How plot-less it was! Advices and reviews are appreciated. =D_

_04.22.09_

_9:26 PM_


End file.
